1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic or shockabsorbing support member for a microphone whose elastic portion is a hose member, particularly for damping mechanical vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical vibrations are generated by friction of bodies and objects, shaking of machines, stepping on floors and other vibrations and are conducted to the system capable of vibrating of the microphone through the tripod, the gooseneck, the microphone base or the microphone housings. Elastic or shock-absorbing mountings and supports of the microphones are used for damping these vibrations.
An elastic support member for microphones is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,625. The support member has an elastic portion formed of a closed, toroidal tube which surrounds the microphone housing and is fastened to the tripod by means of a clamp which partially surrounds the tube. This tube-like member defines in its interior a narrow, oblong hollow space which is filled with a pressurized gas, liquid, gel or foam material. The viscosity of the filling of the tube determines the degree of damping. Thus, by different combinations of filling materials it is possible to make specific adjustments for special applications.
Another known device for damping the transmission of mechanical vibrations to the microphone includes a cylindrical member which is provided with grooves. O-rings are placed in the grooves, so that the cylindrical member can slide by means of the 0-rings in a hollow cylinder. This microphone support device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,123 and prevents mechanical vibrations from being transmitted from the tripod or the microphone stand to the microphone.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple microphone support member which is also suitable for miniature microphones and which may be integrated in the microphone and which substantially dampens the transmission of mechanical vibrations.